After a time
by Rebel Energy
Summary: It has been years since Trixie and Spud have seen Jake after he moved away. But what happens when he comes back? Will it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first AD:JL fic and I hope people like it.

Chapter 1

It has been years since the trio had seen each other, after high school the three had parted ways. Jake had gone and married Rose and moved away to somewhere in Texas. Spud had dropped out of collage and worked in a small coffee shop in the centre of New York. Trixie had learned all she could about fashion and was working in New York as well and saw Spud all the time. And this is where we begin the story.

It was a wet Monday morning in New York and Trixie was running between people hoping to get to the shop where she worked part time on time, she saw it between the figures of people walking in the street and ran inside. She shook her long black hair of squeezing the water out of it. An older woman walked out of the side room and smiled at the black girl.

"Morning Trix it is pretty wet today huh?" She smirked thinking she had gotten wet last week when she went swimming with Sliver the mermaid this was a light shower. But she didn't voice this out instead she just said.

"I guess but it isn't that bad." She walked over to the desk and hung up her bag and coat. Getting started she had to listen to complaining costumers about the cloths and shoes that the shop sold.

By the time she had finished her shift she sighed heavily and grabbed her stuff and left the shop. The next stop was the coffee shop where her best friend Spud worked, walking inside a wave of heat hit her, and she smiled at the young wan behind the counter.

"Hey baby boy." She called out to him; he snapped his head up and smiled at the pretty woman who had entered.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Nothing but the same old same old." She ordered her normal drink and sat at a table thinking of when times were simpler. But that wasn't true things were never simple; Jake was a dragon and was always fighting the evils of the magical world. Then he fell for the beautiful Rose who was in fact out to kill his other half. But when they found out about each other they went against all odds and got married right after high school.

Then the pair moved away to live without the magic and their families prejudice, but along with leaving that behind he left they best friends behind. So in New York there was a new American dragon, Hailey was now the protector of the magical creatures. _With Fu's help and mine._ Trixie had learnt all about potions and martial arts, she became a better side kick even saving Hailey's butt more then she had been of use to Jake, Spud didn't know what she was doing at night or whenever she was needed.

Standing up she waved goodbye to the tall man behind the counter of the shop and walked back into the cold. She made her way down to the subway to get home she looked around taking note of the magical creatures were on the train. When she got go her stop she headed to her small apartment that she and Hailey shared due to the fact both worked together to make the magical world safe.

Hailey was lying across the sofa reading her science book which she had a test on in the morning. Trixie couldn't believe that the pair had gotten close as they have over the last ten years. She slammed the door shut and threw her bag on the chair across the room.

"How was school?" The young Chinese American looked up and sighed.

"Boring I hate being the smartest there." She pouted and stood up, she had changed in the way she dressed and the way she treated others. She still loved purple since she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and faded jeans.

"At least you will get into a good collage." Trixie told her with her head in the fridge getting food out for dinner. It was her turn to cook tonight so it was the basic meal of pasta and tomato source. It was quick to make and eat so they could go on petrol early.

At eight the girls were on the roof of the apartment building, Hailey became her dragon form which was a purple dragon that looked like a mix of her brothers and grandfathers dragons forms. Trixie was dressed in a black body suit with a red dragon shape going around the outfit; it also had a belt with potions and weapons on it. She had a mask like the huntsgirl's he leapt off the roof while Hailey flew above the buildings. Trixie jumped onto the next couple of buildings with nothing going on until she heard Hailey's roar, she rushed over to see the dragon with a net over her taking her powers away.

"Sphinx hair." She threw a small knife at the net which ripped it. The huntsman looked at where she stood and fired an arrow of green energy at her she flipped out of the way and waited for Hailey to breathe fire on the guy, which she did and burnt that guys butt. He ran away and Trixie gave chase leaving the American dragon to get her strength back fully. So as she leapt after him she threw out a potion that made him stick to the ground.

"You guys are getting weak!" She was kinda disappointed that he didn't put up that much of a fight and turned him into a mouse. She was picking him up when Hailey flew over.

"You turned him into a mouse?" She asked like she was crazy.

"Yep that way we have a pet!" So the night was over and the pair along with their new pet went home to get small sleep before they needed to get to work or school is some people's cases.

So the rest of the week went like that, Trixie felt her whole life was working no time to play. She had never really even had a boyfriend! On Friday afternoon she went to the park that the three of them, her Jake and Spud, before the days of magic and love. Sitting on a swing she didn't notice the little girl with black hair next to her until she heard a snivel from her.

"Kid what's wrong?" Trixie hated seeing someone cry eve if she had never met them before. The girl looked up and looked at the young woman swinging next to her, her dark blue eyes looked red and puffy from her crying.

"Nothing, why do you care?" She sniffed Trixie looked at the distressed girl who was no older then six.

"Maybe I don't but I hate crying if I can help it I talk it out then sort it." The girl was still crying but she wasn't making as much noise.

"Well I moved here and I don't have any friends and my daddy says he lived here when he was my age. But I don't like it here."

"Well its hard moving at first but you'll make friends and I'm sure your daddy knows what he is doing." She smiled and stood up and bent down to her level.

"I'm Trixie and I will be your first friend here. But first I need to know your name."

"I'm Sarah Long." She smiled at the happy older woman, who stopped smiling.

"Long?" She thought _No it couldn't_ _be._ A mans voice called out.

"Sarah where are you?" Turning to where the girl was running too she saw a person she hadn't seen in years.

"Jake"

((That's my first chapter please tell me if I should continue.))


	2. Chapter 2

That's for the reviews and here is my second chapter.

Last time.

"Sarah where are you?" Turning to where the girl was running too she saw a person she hadn't seen in years.

"Jake"

Chapter two

He hadn't changed much, the same hair maybe a little longer and messier. He picked up Sarah who hugged him tightly round the neck; his dark eyes met hers and recognise her straight away.

"Trixie err…" But before he could say anything she had stood up flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything Jakey, just like you didn't say anything almost six years ago." He did seem upset at her words but she too was hurt to care. He left with Rose and never spoke to her, Spud or even his family. They wanted a fresh start away from them all and she was never happy with what he decided to do.

"Trix I never meant to hurt anyone but we wanted out." He gave her his hurt eyes but she was far to upset to be affected by them.

"You just don't get it, you left and know you come back you want it to be the same it isn't." She walks away and a single tear made a trail down her face.

"It can never be the same."

Trixie made it back to her and Hailey's apartment to find her not in, most likely at her job still. The pair had three jobs between them, Trixie worked in the clothes store and in the magic market with Veronica. Hailey had a job at a café to get her some cash to spend on herself. Sitting down heavily she let the tears flow down her face of seeing her best friend after all these years. By the time the young dragon came home she saw her friend and partner in protecting sitting on the sofa with red eyes.

"Trixie what's wrong?" Hailey had rarely seen her older friend cry and it weirded her out. The black woman looked up and spoke in a soft tone.

"He's back."

"Who's back?" The new American dragon sat next to her.

"Jake, he has come back." It had taken Trixie only ten minutes to tell her tale Hailey was in shock first her brother left with out a goodbye, and then he comes back with a little girl.

"But why has he come back?" She asked in a small scared voice, it was like they had gone back in time and she was that fourteen year old girl again telling her, that her brother had left.

"I don't know but I have to go." She stands up and picks up her bag.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Seeing the girl nod Trixie hugged her then rushed out to her second job at the potion stall. Getting on the subway it was a long ride to Magus Bazaar she looked at all the people in the subway some were talking others reading. But none knew of the other world Hailey a girl younger then most here protects.

At the end of the normal line she was the only passenger and was sent up to Magus Bazaar, she got off and walked though the market place waving to people she knew and others who she had saved. Making her way to the stall where she worked for mostly potion ingredients the spider woman known as Veronica waved her over.

"Why so glum Trixie?"

"Someone who I haven't spoken to in a long time id back in town." She tells her while sorting the bat wings and newt eyes.

"But shouldn't you be happy to see him?" She seemed confused at why Trixie seemed upset.

"I know I should be but he left without a word to us and he never called us to even let us know he was ok. He now comes back with his daughter, who by the way is a cutie, and I don't know I was shocked to see him so close after all this time." She sighed and leaned against the stall. Veronica understood that she didn't want to talk about it and so she wouldn't push it. Fu dog was living in Magus Bazaar since he was too heavy to be a pet in the apartment and Jake's Grandpa moved away with his folks after Scott got a job offer in Florida, Lao Shi had moved with them distressed that his grandson didn't want anything to do with him.

The day had slowly but Trixie didn't mind since she spoke to Veronica about the effects of phoenix tear in a healing potion. When the spider woman stopped and started to stare at someone in the crowd. Turing to look at who she was staring at she saw Jake with Sarah but he was pushing a pram with a small sleeping child in it.

"Jake is that you?" Veronica walked over to him, Sarah seeing her legs looked scared but she didn't back away. When she saw Trixie she ran over to her.

"Hello Trixie daddy said we may see magic creatures here but I said he was silly. But guess what? He was telling the truth, are you magical?" She asked, Jake said his hellos to the woman who was cooing over his son.

"No Sarah she isn't she is just a friend of mine remember?" Jake told her gently, Trixie smiled thinking she may not be born with magic but she could make potions with the best of them. Sarah was now looking at the ingredients for potions that the pair sold.

"Wow these are so weird but really cool. Will you tell me what they are for?" But instead of Trixie Veronica was the one who answered, taking the girl to the side and showing her the ingredients and telling her about them.

"What are you doing here Jake? I thought you gave up on this?" She threw her arms up in the air, people looked at her and Jake who gave them a look telling them back off.

"I'm looking for Gramps, Fu and my family who have seemed to of disappeared." He told his once best friend who was in Magus Bazaar on her own looking like she worked there.

"And you look like you come here a lot, do you work here?"

"Yes Jake I work here and don't give me that look! Things change your folks and Gramps moved to Florida because your pops got a job. Fu still lives here but not with me and Hailey…"

"Wait you and Hailey live together!"

"Yes she didn't want to leave so she stays as the American dragon." Jake looks semi shocked but he need when he left that Hailey would most likely take over as the protector. Trixie sighed and looked at the baby who was still asleep.

"So who is this little guy?" She touches his face slightly and the baby stirs in his sleep.

"His name is Luka Long and he is my youngest son." Jake seemed proud but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Where's Rose, shouldn't she be around somewhere, I know she wouldn't be that welcomed here but you never did care. So where is she?" Jake looked down then spoke in a shaky voice.

"That's why we came back, she's gone."


End file.
